The Emperor Kage
by joecool4
Summary: When Naruto was 7 he became friends with the crown prince. Now 5 years later the crown prince comes to Konoha to take the Chuunin exam.
1. Enter, his highness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Acknowledgements: I would like to thank OpposingForce for inspiring me to write Naruto fanfics. Dragon Man 180 for 'telling' me that one need not just stick to the storyline. To the many other fanfic authors who have brought laughter and entertainment while I was reading.

The Emperor Kage

Chapter 1: Enter, his royal highness

In the world of Naruto there are feudal lords, daimiyos, kages and hidden village leaders but all these men of power all answer to one man, and he is the emperor. The emperor resides in not a hidden village but a hidden city. This hidden city is made up of not one but five hidden villages. In each of this five hidden villages there is a Kage but these kages still bow before the Emperor who is the greatest kage of them all… and so our story takes place within the palace of the Emperor Kage…

The Emperor Kage, wearing his golden silk robes was walking back and forth. His expression was that of worry and anxiety for behind the door was his wife, the empress, in labour with his sixth child. For the past nine years he had longed for an heir to the throne but all were girls. Not that he was a sexist but it had been tradition that only an heir can be the Emperor Kage. His five daughters were also waiting outside.

Unable to stand the silence, Mai the oldest of the five, screamed at the top of her voice " What's taking the midwives so long?" Mai had blue eyes and red long hair tied into a ponytail at the end and wearing a red kimono with white sakura petals on it.

"Let's just be patient for mum…" replied Shiho. Shiho had shoulder length orange hair with blue eyes and was wearing an orange long sleeves with white pants.

"Yeah. We can't do much for mum but wait…" sighed Yui. Yui had blue eyes (blue eyes seem to run in all the sisters…) with blond hair. She was wearing a blue kimono.

The other two sisters who were twins were just to worried for their mother. Both of them had yet again blue eyes and auburn hair. But the other older of the twins, Mishima had two ponytails while her twin, Emi had her hair reached her back.

After about four (freaking hours) of waiting later, the midwife came out. As soon as she stepped out the emperor and his daughters surrounded the midwife and started bombarding her with questions such as "Is she alright?" , "Is it a boy or girl?" and the list of questions just went on and on. The poor midwife then decided to answer all their questions with one simple phrase " Go in and find out."

The emperor entered and saw his wife holding a bundle covered in cloth. The empress then said in a tired but happy voice, "My lord, heavens have granted you an heir." The baby boy had black hair and brown eyes, a sharp contrast between his mother, siblings and father for everyone in the family had blue eyes and none had black hair. But emperor was unable contain his joy, the emperor let out a shout of joy so loud that even villagers in Konoha could hear it.

Mai saw the sleeping babe before turning to her sisters and saying "Our ototo sure looks weird… he has black hair!"

"Shush! Mai it's not nice to say that just because you have red hair…" the empress retorted.

The other princess giggled at their sister while looking at their newborn brother. And all that happened 8 years ago.

CUT TO PRESENT

POV of the crown prince

Hi all! I am Katsu, the next Emperor Kage. I am currently 8 years old and a ninja academy student. Today I will make a name for myself. No more will anyone call me the crown prince for I want to known as who I am and not what I am in birth. Being a crown prince isn't all fun and games. I had to learn all the techniques in the world the moment I was born. Being place under rigorous training of 18 hours a day was not so fun. Today I'll run to south to Hidden village of leaves, see if those ANBU and reptite guards can catch me.

Normal POV

The academy teacher asked all the students to line up and do a buushin no jutsu. Soon it was Katsu's turn.

"Buushin no jutsu!" Katsu yelled creating about 100 clones. 'Now is my chance!' thought Katsu

"Alright guys! Split up and bail outta here! Hahahaha! Time to run!" the crown prince shouted.

Before the teachers could anything the crown prince and clones are running for the city's gates. With so many clones the crown prince was then able to run out of the hidden city. The anbu and reptilian guards could catch him. The news soon reached the emperor and he wasn't pleased with his son.

"Alert all the nearby hidden villages to be on a look out for him! Restrain, protect and bring him home at all cost!"

Katsu's POV

Hahahaha those anbu and lizard guards were nothing! Though I am worried for my younger sister… well the only younger sister I have for I have 5 onee-chan. If it weren't for them the rigorous training by father could have made me a… well cold person.

I then ran without stopping, somehow strange things happen while I am running to Konoha. When I was hungry, animals such as crows and other animals would come to me and give me food like fruits to eat. Fierce wild animals such as the tigers and wolves did not attack me but rather look after me while I was sleeping. Thanks to the food and protection from the animals I reached Konoha in about 2 weeks. And now was one of my biggest problems… how do I get over the city gates?

Thinking back to my training I remembered a technique used by shinobis to become invisible and to also erase one's scent. Through years of training, I needed few or none of the hand seals to do simple techniques.

"Hidden Camouflage technique!" and instantly I was invisible.

Being invisible has it advantages as well as it's disadvantages. One the disadvantage is that just as the enemy can't see you, you can't either. So one must also know how to move around in this technique.

Placing chakra on my feet I climbed the village tall walls. As soon as the guards moved away I quietly sneaked into the village. When I entered I was amazed by what I saw! Four huge heads of the Hokage! I read about it in history books and only saw it in the photographs but… this was unbelievable! I then found a dark and quiet alley to become visible again.

I then walked on and on until I saw a building with the words 'Konoha Ninja Academy'. I was a little curious about what the ninjas of this class learn so I decided to 'tour' the academy on my own. While walking around I heard laughter coming from the second floor. I ran up and peeked into the room. There I saw a boy with blond hair like my third sister, Yui, standing in front of the class. The teacher with a scar across his face with yelling at the boy but the gave a 'I don't give a shit!' look. But when I saw his eyes, I sensed sadness and loneliness from him.

I then decided to move on to the next floor, there I heard loud 'woos' and 'haas'. Peeking into the class I saw a boy with sliver-purple eyes with veins at the side of his head with a bandage around his forehead. This must be the Byakugan that father told me to research on! Suddenly the boy looked in my direction. I then remembered what I read about Byakugan… Byakugan could see through many things, including walls.

"Sensei, there is a boy behind the door."

The teacher then approached the door and opened it revealing me at the entrance. I gulped before giving a sheepish laugh, "Hmmm I got lost?" before running away and casting the Hidden Camouflage technique.

Sorry all for ending but I'll try my best to update soon! I know I may not be as detailed and good as OpposingForce or Dragon Man 180 or the other great writers but I promise you all that I'll be do my very best! Thanks for lending some of your time to read this fanfic of mine and yes! This is my first attempt on Naruto fanfic.


	2. Meeting the future rookie 9

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters

The emperor kage

Chapter 2: Meeting Uzumaki Naruto

In the hidden city, two weeks ago.

"My ototo is only eight years old and none of you could catch him?" Mai yelled at the academy teachers. She then continued her verbal assault at the teachers until Yui walked in and said to her sister "Mai-chan, don't worry too much, I am sure ototo is fine."

She looked at her sister and then gave a sigh " I really do hope so too…" " Besides tou-sama has already alerted all hidden villages and have given the leaders and kages the photographs of him."

Back in Konoha, two weeks later( which is currently)

Katsu's POV

Thank god for the hidden camouflage technique. After running away from that class I ran out of the academy to the playground nearby. There I saw the pupils gathered in front of three wooden poles. There I saw a black hair boy wearing a blue shirt with an uchiha (japanese fan) emblem on his back. He reached into his pouch and started throwing shurikens are the wooden log. Hmmm seems like he got all bulls eye! Lots of cheers were heard especially from the girls.

Next was the blond hair kid whom I saw earlier being laughed at. He threw all his shurikens were they all hit the fence instead of the logs. I stared at him with bugged eyes and open mouthed. All the pupils started laughing at him. I was unable take it anymore that I started laughing loudly. Due to me laughing so hard, I accidentally dropped the hidden camouflage technique thus revealing me in full sight of everyone. The teacher with a scar across his face stared at me and asked " Who are you? Are you the exchange student we were expecting?"

Now my mind was really blank, I had to think of something fast so I blurted out "Yeah! I am the exchange student. Did I missed anything?"

"Not really," the teacher said, "I am Umino Iruka and you may want to introduce yourself to the class."

I took a deep breath and said "Hi all! I am Katsu and I'm be exchange student, pleased to meet all of you."

"Katsu-kun, we are right now practising shuriken throwing want to join in?"

"Sure, but I don't have any shurikens." I remembered that I left my holster at the academy back in the city.

"You can borrow some of mine," Iruka said.

"Thanks Iruka sensei!" I said with a grin.

Normal POV

Katsu took a step behind the white line, holding 4 shurikens in each of his hands, he took all the 8 shurikens at the same time. Everyone looking had their mouths open wide for all the 8 shurikens had hit their target. Iruka looked shocked "Nice throws…"

And so the rest of the day, Katsu helped the students with their kunai and shuriken training and helped them with the basic jutsus of buushin and henge. Katsu was walking out of the academy when he saw a playground at the top of a hill. He walked up and saw the blond boy crying. Katsu approached him and said "Hey… you're the kid from my class." The blond kid looked up "Katsu-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Well… acutally I am not really an exchange student but hey! What say we go for dinner? My treat!"

The blond kid stared at Katsu "Really? Okay! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I am gonna be the next hokage!" Katsu then laughed "Well at least you're back to your happy self. So what do you want to eat?"

"RAMEN!"

Later at Ichiraku ramen store.

Katsu's POV

Wow these kid sure wants to challenge me at eating contest eh? Heh! No one wins against me in an 'eat till you puke' contest. After about 20 bowls none of us were willing to give in. But eventually Naruto vomited as did I, four seconds later

"Great dinner huh?" I asked Naruto.

"Yeah! Thanks for the treat!"

I turned to the shopkeeper, took out my wallet. Hmmm seems like I don't have any ryo on me… but hey! Instead of carrying ryo around I carried pieces of silver and gold ingots. I handed the shopkeeper a piece of silver the size of smallest joint of my little finger. He stared at me in shock but I said "Keep the change! If you don't want to keep it then give Naruto the amount of ramen the change can buy!" With that I thanked Naruto for his company before walking off.

Before I knew it I was in konoha for a week already! I made quite a bit of friends. Chouji, the big guy who would join in the all you can eat BBQ. Shikamaru, a fellow cloud watcher like me. Naruto, the ramen eater whom I am currently tied at a ramen eating contest Kiba and Akamaru, the guys who gave me and tour around Konoha forests. Sasuke, the guy whom every girl has her sights on though he isn't really a friend but he is still a classmate. Sakura, the pink hair high forehead girl whom Naruto has a crush on. Ino, the platinium blond flower lover. Shino, bug lover which I am too. Only difference is that I love to eat fried bugs while he loves to study them. And hinata, the shy girl whom I swear is constantly blushing every time Naruto is around.

The nine of us, kick out Sasuke as he always turn down my offer for all of us to go out together, were walking to the academy together when we heard drums and other instruments playing. We ran to site of the sound and I saw something that made me scared. My oldest sister, Mai was entering konoha. She was riding a gray dragon without wings. The hokage was there too. I then decided to run away but I heard my name being called out.

"Katsu-ototo?" Mai said, pointing a finger in my direction.

Naruto stared at me and asked "Hey I think that nee-chan just called you."

"Yeah, she called you right?" Sakura added.

"Ahahahah it must be a mistake." I gave a fake laugh.

Before I could react, those reptilian guards surrounded me. Now these reptilian guards are actually dragon-like men. They had snake eyes of various colours, sharp claws and forked tongue. At this point of time I knew I had to go back home. I then turned to my friends and I said, "Sorry guys… I am not really an exchange student… I am really the crown prince but I promise you all! I will come back!"

Mai looked at me and yelled "You BAKA! Do you know how worried mom and dad are!"

"Ehehehe, sorry onee-sama…" I laughed sheepishly.

Taking a last look at Konoha, my sister summoned a white dragon with bat wings and ordered the dragon to bring me back to the hidden city. Oh boy! Looks like I got to plan a better escape next time… but little did I know, I was already a chuunin! Turns out that to be chuunin of the hiddden city one has to run all the way down to a hidden village, sneak in without getting caught and stay hidden for one week which I did. So looks like I became a chuunin without knowing! Hahahahaha

Wow! I have done 2 chapters! And I really thank all the authors for indirectly urging me to write fanfics! Hope to read your reviews!


	3. Royal comeback

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Reviewers' corner

OpposingForce: Thanks for pointing out my errors man! Also it's great you roughly got the plot! Thanks for the many inspirations!

Fei-sama: Thanks for liking this fanfic! I'll do my best!

The Emperor Kage

Chapter 3: Royal comeback

Normal POV

In Konoha

"Wow… Katsu-kun is actually the crown prince!" Ino said

"No one knew he was missing…" Sakura added.

"Actually, all the hidden villages knew… the jounins were informed about it and told to keep a lookout." Kiba said, "That's what I heard from nee-san."

"Darn! I lost a ramen partner!" Naruto pouted

"No big deal! I lost a 'all the BBQ you can eat' partner." Chouji sighed.

"This is troublesome! He promised me a shogi game. Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"But! He promised to come back and visit right? So I say we wait for him!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah!" chorused the rest.

Cut to 4 years later, chuunin preliminary exams.

The rookie 9, team 9( neji's team), sand trio, Kabuto and his teammates, shinobis 3 rain shinobis and 2 konoha. One of the leaf shinobi is wearing a gray hooded coat which reached up to his ankles and he wore a dragon mask (try and use your imagination a little bit. Note that the mask is white like all anbu mask) while his female comrade has light blond hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a dark green shirt, black shorts with black elbow and knee guards. Her hair is about Sakura's length(after Sakura cut her hair).

After the hokage's explaination on the chuunin exam's purpose. Hayate teleported in, asked for any who are retiring which Kabuto and one rain nin did. Just as the electronic board was about to flash two random names for the first match, Hatake Kakashi interrupted by appearing behind the masked leaf shinobi with a kunai pointing at his neck.

"Who are you? You are not a leaf shinobi are you?" Kakashi asked.

Before Kakashi could move his kunai closer to the masked nin neck, 4 hooded figures came up from the ground(like orochimaru passing through the tree trunk, ground, etc) and pointed kunais around Kakashi.

"Oh? These are Hidden City's reptilian guards? Then you must be…?"

"Guys! Stand down and return back to Hidden City!" the masked nin commanded.

"But my lord! He tried to harm you." The reptilian guard replied.

"Don't worry about me, just stand down and return to Hidden City." The masked nin commanded again.

"Yes your highness…" replied the reptilian guards as the passed through the ground.

"Oi! Naruto! Remember me? Eh? What say you rookie nine?" the masked nin shouted.

"Ermm… Who are you?" Naruto asked the masked nin.

"Yeah… Did we even know you?" Ino asked.

"It's me! Remember? The exchange student?" the masked nin continued questioning.

"Exchange student? Er… sorry no memories!"

The masked nin and his female comrade started laughing.

"Hahahaha, it's me! Katsu, the crown prince! You guys forgot me after just 4 years?" With that Katsu then removed his mask and pushed his hood back revealing his black hair and brown eyes.

Exeryone gasped at what they heard.

"Katsu! No wonder Akamaru kept telling me about an old friend! Hahahaha!" Kiba laughed.

"Your highness, forgive me for what happen…" Kakashi said in a quiet voice.

"You're forgiven! But as you all know I already passed the chuunin exam so I just here to watch my omoto( younger sister),Akemi, pass her chuunin exam!"

"Oni-chan… you are an ANBU commander already…" Akemi giggled.

When everyone heard it they all went bugged-eyed. But Katsu argued, "True! But I passed the chuunin exam UNOFFICALLY. So I am here to be a chuunin OFFICALLY."

"Examiner, you may begin the preliminary matches!" Katsu said.

With that everyone watched the matches from above. Katsu paid special attention to the rookie nine matched especially Naruto's match.

'Hmmm naruto could have won easily but… something is preventing him from using chakra well…' Katsu thought.

Soon it was Akemi's turn and she was up against a rain nin. She stared at the rain nin and said, "I give you three choices, which of 3 do you not want me to use? Taijutsu? Ninjutsu? Or Genjutsu?"

"Akemi-hime, I do not need any handicaps… I heard that the royal family is powerful but how powerful are they?"

As soon as Hayate said begin, Akemi started doing handseals slowly. The rain nin saw this and smirked, "Too slow!" With that he took an umbrella from his back and threw it towards Akemi. Akemi did the rat seal and smiled, "No.. you are the slow one." The umbrella stopped in mid-air turned 180 degrees such that it is pointing towards the rain nin and dashed straight at the rain nin. The rain nin was then pushed all the way back to the wall which created a crater on the wall.

"Winner! Her highness, Akemi-hime sama." Hayate announced.

"Nice! Akemi-chan!" Katsu cheered his sister.

"Wow…She is not just cute and pretty… she is also skillful." Kiba said with a drool. Shino stared at him and commented, "You know… for once I agreed with you… wonder what technique that was…"

Sakura turned and asked, "Akemi? What technique did you use?" Akemi smiled and said, "It is not a technique. The healseals I did was just to release my chakra out. When he threw the umbrella I used the chakra I released to 'hold' the umbrella and threw it back."

"In short, she manipulated her chakra to form strings around the umbrella." Shikamaru said.

"And for the final match would Katsu-sama and the one from rain come down? You guys are the last two competitors after all." Hayate said.

"Hayate-san please don't use the suffix 'sama' on me! I hate it!" Katsu yelled before jumping down into the arena.

"Your sister may have beaten me! But unlike my teammate I ain't going down that easily!" the rain nin yelled.

"Really? Then I give you three choice as did my sister. Which of the following do you not want me to use? Genjutsu? Taijutsu? Or Ninjutsu?"

"Heh! If I really had to choose I would choose ninjutsu!"

"Oh no! Without ninjutsu how will you fight?" Naruto asked.

Katsu looked up and said, "Naruto! Don't worry! Have you forgotten that I am an UNOFFICAL anbu commander?"

"Final match…Begin!"

"Remember your promise! No using of ninjutsu and that includes Kawarimi no jutsu!" the rain nin smirked as he pulled out 3 umbrellas.

"Right… Hayate-san please disqualify me if I use a single ninjutsu then." Katsu said.

The rain nin then threw the 3 umbrellas in the air. He laughed, "Your highness! You have really underestimated me! Ninja arts! Black needles rain technique!" With that black needles were released out of the umbrellas. The rain nin continued, "These needles aren't normal needles but dipped in the vemon of the black mamba! One of the most venomous snakes in the world! And remember! No ninjutsu allowed which includes Kawarimi no jutsu!"

Katsu looked and smirked. Suddenly the needles all landed at the spot where Katsu stood. Due to the impact, dust clouds covered the spot.

"Examiner! This match is over! Even if he ran, my chakra would guide the needles to their target!" The rain nin said haughtily.

"Is that so?" Katsu replied standing behind the rain nin.

"How did you run away? You must have used ninjutsu!" The rain nin yelled.

"Well… it's true that your chakra can guide the needles to it's target. But if I move so fast that you can't even keep up… won't you not know where I am to lead the needles to?"

With that Katsu struck a blow at the rain nin's neck sending him flying across the arena and crashing into the giant 'ram' handseal.

"Winner! His highness, crown prince Katsu!" Hayata announced.

"OI! I said enough with the formalities!" Katsu yelled annoyingly with everyone laughing at the background.

And here's the end of the chapter! Sorry if I skipped a little too much but don't worry I will explain more of Katsu's skills and power in the later chapters. And yes I will do my best to update soon! Thanks to all fanfic authors who have inspired me!


	4. Shopping sprees Eating contest

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Reviewers' corner

DragoonVBK: Actually Katsu is the main character. You actually liked the reptilian guards? Thanks!

The Emperor Kage

Chapter 4: Shopping sprees Eating contest

Normal POV 

After the competitors drew the numbers from the box, the match were as follows:

Uzumaki Naruto .vs. Hyuuga Neji

Gaara .vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Kankuro .vs. Aburame Shino

Temari .vs Dosu Kinuta

Nara Shikamaru .vs. Akemi

Katsu will face winner of Nara Shikamaru match

"Hmmm seems like you are fighting sound boy…" Katsu said

"How troublesome, I got to fight a girl again…troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Oh yeah! Oni-chan! You promised to bring me on a shopping spree after the second exam! Hope you brought enough cash 'cause I plan to invite some people along." Akemi said with a sly grin.

"Right…so who do you want to invite Akemi-chan?"

"I want to invite… Sakura, Ino, Temari, Kurenai-san and Anko-san," with every girl's name she mentioned, a grin was formed on their faces, "Though I wished I could invite Tenten and Hinata…"

"Can I decline?" Temari asked.

"Sure but you'll regret because Katsu oni-chan is paying…" Akemi said.

"If you put it that way then I have no choice…" Temari said with a small smile.

'Although we are here to invade Konoha, I guess it's no harm doing a little shopping… especially when it's the crown prince who is paying.' Temari thought

"Heh! No problem! I'll just heal 'em up and poof! You got yourself a shopping spree party!" Katsu said with a wide grin.

With that Katsu headed to the sickbay within the examination tower, where he healed Tenten's cuts and Hinata's internal injuries.

'Superb healing techniques! Just like Tsunade-sama…' thought Anko.

Before heading to mall, Katsu shouted to Naruto, "Hey Naruto! I'll you guys at Ichiraku Ramen! Or should we have BBQ?"

At the mention of BBQ, the KO-ed Chouji woke up and yell, "BBQ!" But naruto argued "Ramen!"

"BBQ!"

"RAMEN!"

"BBQ!"

"RAMEN!"

And the argument continues…

Scene change. Now at the biggest shopping mall in Konoha.

Katsu's POV

As soon as we entered the mall, the ever battle ready kunoichis suddenly changed into ladies with a penchant for clothes, shoes, accessories, etc ( I ain't a girl so I can't name all the things girls buy…). I swear they going to burn a hole in my wallet, no wait! Scratch out wallet and replace it with pants. Yep! They are gonna burn a hole in my pants!

But thank god! I carry gold and silver ingots which I must say always solves the problem in almost all monetary situations. After their 4 hour long shopping spree I used a total of…6 gold ingots each the size of my palm which I asked for them to keep the change. 4 hours of shopping can really kill one. My feet is hurting and burning like # and I wonder how the hell do they shop non stop while I am already about to drop dead?

"Thanks for everything onii-chan!" Akemi said with a smile.

"No problem… just pass the exam, be a chuunin and I'll bring you on another shopping spree!" I said with a grin. Me and my big fat stupid mouth… I just promise to bring on her on another shopping did I?

"Erm… Katsu-kun?" Sakura called me.

"Yes? Sakura?"

"How do you feel about being the next emperor?"

"Well… I was born into it and being the only son… I have no choice. Also I feel that once I am the emperor, the continent and it's people are well… how should I put it…"

"Your slaves?" Ino said jokingly.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Same to you big forehead!" Ino yelled back causing everyone including to laugh.

"No no, not slaves but I rather think of the continent and the people are my children. Since the emperor rules over the land and people by passing out laws and ensuring it's carried out, checking for corruption and many others. It really does feel like looking after a bunch of kids. So I think I will feel like a father when I become the next emperor."

"Then I pray you become a good and kind emperor in the future." Kurenai said to me.

"Oni-chan will be the best Emperor Kage ever!" Akemi said.

I smiled and looked at my watch to check the time. Hmm time to meet Naruto and the guys… so is it ramen or BBQ?

"Okay! Bye girls! I have to meet Naruto and the rest!" with that sentence I cast a teleporting technique which brought me to Ichiraku. There I saw Naruto and Chouji still arguing over Ramen and BBQ. Apparently there was a BBQ restaurant across the street.

"Hey guys! How 'bout both of you settle this by snake-frog-slug?" Shikamaru asked after seeing me arriving.

Apparently lady luck smiled onto Naruto, where we had a 'eat ramen till you puke' eating competiton except Shikamaru who found it too troublesome to eat more than one bowl which was the poorest excuse I ever heard and Shino who refused to eat. In the end Naruto, Chouji and I were tied at 30 bowls which resulted in Chouji losing his dinner, then me 2 seconds later and Naruto an amazing 18 seconds later. And yes! I left a silver ingot as payment.

After everyone went home, I decided to have a chat with Naruto.

"Naruto, I noticed that you had some problems while fighting Kiba. Face it, you could have done Kage Buushin way earlier and defeated Kiba in a faster time."

Naruto looked at me and then said "Well during the exam this snake guy attacked my team and placed a seal on my stomach…"

"Don't worry Naruto… I know you are kyuubi's carrier."

Naruto had a shocked look on his face.

"Hey! You forgot that I am the crown prince so naturally I know these kind of things." I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Lift up your shirt and mould a little chakra so that I can see where the seal was placed."

"Okay." With that Naruto lifted up his shirt and started moulding chakra. I then saw a spiral with two seals on the top and bottom. Each of the seal had 4 arrow-like points pointing outwards. Then a another seal appeared. This one had 5 spirals.

'5 elements seal? Snake guy? Must be Orochimaru.' I thought. 'Thank god Tsunade-sensei taught me seals too…'

Gather chakra to my fingers I slammed my hand into Naruto's belly yelling "5 elements unsealer!"

Naruto gave a yelp of pain while flying backwards. He then looked down and saw that the 5 elements seal was gone.

"Naruto, who is training you now that you have 1 month before the main matches?" I asked

"I don't know… maybe I'll look for Kakashi-sensei!" He said.

"Heh! I am sure you will improve a lot within one month…," I said, " Because now with that seal gone! You can mould chakra easily now! Try walking on water! Just release a constant amount of chakra and you can walk on it easily."

Naruto then walked up to the river, released some chakra and tried walking on water. "Wow! It worked! This is fun!" he said with a grin.

"Okay! I gotta go now! See you soon Naruto!" I said as I headed back to the hotel I was staying in. One month to improve eh? Heh! I'll rule the competition in that case!

And that all for this chapter! Read and review as I need a little help to decide. Should I focus on the training part or just jump to the finals of the chuunin exam? R&R!


	5. One month's training

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Thanks to those who reviewed.

The Emperor Kage 

Chapter 5: One month's training

Katsu's POV.

Oh boy! My month to train starts now… but what should I improve myself on? Maybe I could train with Akemi! Yeah! I think that's a great idea!

Grabbing my gear, I ran over to her hotel and starting knocking on her door. She opened the door and asked me, "Oni-chan? What do you want?"

"Akemi! Let's train together!" I said.

"Sure! But who'll be our sparring partners?" She asked me.

"Well…we could Sakura and Ino to help with our training program after all Chouji is helping Asuma, Sasuke is being trained by Kakashi, Kiba and Hinata is helping Shino and Tenten is currently throwing trash at Neji…" I said.

"Great! But if I train, will you bring me on another shopping spree?" She asked me with an irresistible smile.

"Akemi… we need to train not shop till you drop!" I said in a firm voice thought I am still trying hard to resist that smile of hers.

"But I promise to train really hard!" She said this time giving me those soulful eyes A.K.A. puppy eyes.

"Okay okay! You win! Just train hard and I promise to bring you on a shopping spree…" I said giving up to the awesome might of the puppy eyes. Damn, that smile and eyes really run along in the family… kaa-sama has it, my 5 onee-sama also has it! I wonder whether tou-sama has ever resisted it before but if you ask me… I don't think so.

Scene change. Some part of Konoha.

"Eh? You want us to train with you!" Ino said in surprise.

"Yeah! oni-chan wants you two to be our sparring partners!" Akemi said.

"I don't mind but what do we get in return?" Sakura asked.

"Hee hee, oni-Chan agreed to bring me on another shopping spree so I guess you two could tag along…"

"OI! I only said I would bring you but not the other two!" I said.

"Please oni-chan…" Akemi said, yet again giving me that powerful puppy eyes, God's gift to women.

"Okay okay… you win yet again…" I sighed.

"Yaaaaaattaaaa!" the girls cheered.

And so during the first week, I trained my chakra control by water walking and tree climbing. I also helped to train Akemi's taijutsu by asking Sakura and Ino to spar with her. I also help to improve Sakura and Ino's taijutsu by getting both of them to spar with me and helping them to correct their style.

At the end of the week I had to keep my fair share of the bargain and bring them on a shopping spree. While shopping Sakura decided to start a conversion by saying "Katsu-kun, if you're the crown prince why don't you let others call you Katsu-sama or goshojin-sama?"

I looked at Sakura and then I replied "Because I hate formalities, didn't I say that before?"

"So do you have any girlfriends?" Ino asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Yeah now I that remember, oni-chan, who is your this?" when saying 'this' Akemi raised out her 'pinky'.

I swore my face turned red at that question but I replied "Nahhhh, I don't have any girlfriends!"

Akemi then stared at me and asked with a sly grin "Really?"

Even Sakura was looking at me for an answer.

"Yep! I haven't had a girlfriend yet! Not one so far!" I said.

"That's weird, I thought people like you tend to attract a lot of girls around him." Sakura said.

"Tell that to Akemi! You should have seen how many guys were staring at her every time she walked by the classes back in the academy!" I said.

"That because Akemi is a princess and not to mention, she is just so cute!" Ino said.

"That's sound like Sasuke, only thing is that he is an Uchiha and he has feminine looks making him look 'hot' thus making him a girl magnet." I said with a grin thinking back to the time when I masqueraded as an exchange student.

At this point both Sakura and Ino blushed while Akemi giggled.

Shortly after the shopping spree, I went to the hospital to visit Rock Lee, the unfortunate taijutsu dude you got his limbs crushed by Gaara. I swear, that Gaara sure is different… just like Naruto, both of them have weird chakra signatures. Demonic in nature they are. So unlike mine. Oops I think I just said something I should not.

I entered his room and the doctor there said, "I am sorry but you aren't allowed to visit Rock Lee." I looked at the doctor and took out my medic-nin license. The doctor stared at me and said, "You were trained by Tsunade-sama!"

"Yeah I am here to inspect on Lee," I said and then I proceeded with the examination. "Hmm, I can only heal his crushed limbs…but there are multiple bone fragments embedded deep within an important nerve system. Now that, I alone cannot do it but I would require the help of Tsunade-sensei." With that I then healed Rock Lee's arm and leg and left the room feeling guilty for I could not heal him completely.

Wow now there's less than 2 weeks to the finals. I decided to let Akemi train on her own with Sakura and Ino. I decided to head to waterfalls to think up of a way to heal Rock Lee. Waterfalls always calms me down and gives me great inspirations. I was walking along the path when I heard a loud "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" followed by a loud explosion.

I ran in that direction and I saw Naruto looking disappointedly a tadpole on the ground. Behind him was a man with loud white hair looking at the bushes.

"OI! Naruto!" I shouted out to him. Naruto looked at my direction and yelled back, "Katsu! What are you doing here?"

"Me? I am on my way to the waterfalls and who is that guy?" I said pointing at the man sniggering away.

"OI! STOP YOUR PEEPING ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto shouted in the man's ear.

The man turned around and yelled back "Stop calling me that!"

I instantly recognised the man as Jiraiya one of the legendary 3 ninjas.

"Jiraiya-sensei?" I asked.

"Your highness!" Jiraiya replied me in a shocked tone.

"Jiraiya-sensei? Katsu-kun, you know this pervert?" Naruto asked me.

"Know him? He taught me! And now he is teaching you? This is interesting!" I replied.

"Yeah and this untalented dobe here cannot even summon a decent size frog for me to see!" Jiraiya said in an annoyed voice.

"Chill out sensei! He has too much chakra thus making it tougher to mould chakra." I said.

"Eh? Katsu-kun, you can summon too?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! Only difference is that I summon dragons!" I said proudly.

"Dragons? Cool… so is there a scroll or anything, because I am really starting to hate frogs." Naruto said thus earning him a glare from Jiraiya.

"Nah there is not contract scroll, it's more of an affinity," I replied "But frogs are cool too. The fourth hokage used frogs."

"Naruto! Back to practise! Katsu-sama, I have to talk with you."

So while Naruto went back to practise summoning, Jiraiya started talking with me.

"Katsu-sama, have you been able to control 'him'?"

"Hey! Stop with the formalities and don't you worry! 'He' is not a youkai."

"But still 'He' is a powerful entity and…"

"Jiraiya-sensei, don't worry! He is after all a sacred creature."

With that our conversation ended, and I then headed to the waterfalls to figure a way to cure Lee. But then again, why do I feel that something bad is going to happen to Konoha?

And that's all for this chapter! Sorry if I updated late but I just had to think a little more on what to write. Thank you to all who took the time to read this!


	6. Discussion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

The Emperor Kage

Chapter 6: Discussion

Normal POV.

The third hokage, Sarutobi had a lot on his mind. First Orochimaru come into Konoha, attack Team 7 and place a curse seal on Sasuke. And now Gekkou Hayate, third examiner of the chuunin exam was killed. The third hokage then decided to hold an emergency meeting with the jounins, ANBU Commanders and some of the chuunins.

"Some people may have heard about this already, but the body of Gekkou Hayate was found near the kikyou castle," The third said.

"What?"

"Hayate?"

"Oh no."

"It can't be!"

"Did Orochimaru kill him?" Anko asked.

"It's too early to conclude that," said Kakashi, "Hayate was most likely after Kabuto, a sound spy. But it is true Orochimaru is trying to pull off something."

"Then we must cancel the Chuunin exam and get Orochimaru!" Raidou stated.

Just as Sarutobi was about to speak, a puff of smoke appeared on the left-hand side of the desk. The jounins all tensed up and waited for the smoke to clear. Then Katsu stepped out from the smoke and said, "No point canceling the Chuunin Exam, he'll just attack Konoha faster."

"Katsu-kun! What are you doing here?" Kurenai asked.

"Kurenai-san! Show Kotashi-sama (crown prince) some respect!" said the female advisor seated on Sarutobi's left side.

"It's alright ma'am. I hated formalities any way." Katsu said.

"Kotashi-sama is right, also he revealed himself to Anko and threaten us not to cancel the exam as the Chuunin Exam is where the ninja of all our allies participate."

"Hokage-sama, cut out with the formalities, besides Orochimaru has enough power to conquer a small country," Katsu said.

"Yes and after leaving Konoha, I'm sure that other countries had their eyes on him," Sarutobi said, "He has a grudge against Konoha, so any country would want him."

"Then can it be that our allies have conspired with Orochimaru to betray Konoha?" Raidou asked.

"Well an alliance treaty is almost equivalent to a verbal agreement anyway," Kakashi replied, "How do you think the Ninja War started?"

"Anyway, we do not have enough information right now. We should not make any conclusions until we find out more." Sarutobi said.

"We have already sent ANBU members on recon…" said the female advisor before Katsu cut her off by saying, "Don't bother! It's rather obvious who Orochimaru is siding with."

Gasps and questions when flying amongst the Konoha shinobis.

"Togu-sama (another slang for crown prince), who, may I ask is siding with Sound?" Sarutobi asked.

"Look at the finalists of the Chuunin exams." Katsu said.

"There are 3 from sand, one from sound, and 5 from konoha so…" Ibiki said while pondering, "OH! You don't mean!"

"Yep! That was your ally… my spies have investigated and found that it was true," Katsu replied.

"Hidden Sand…" Kakashi muttered.

"And don't bother to even try talking Kazekage about it for he sent my messengers away and to send the imperial messenger away is liable to treason." Katsu said.

"Also," Sarutobi said, "I trust all of you. If the worst happen, we will assemble all of Konoha's power and fight."

"Sorry that I can't do much like getting the imperial army here… but I'll help to defend Konoha too! After all, the people of the continent are like the Emperor's children." Katsu said.

Everyone present smiled at the crown prince for what he said just boosted their morale.

Scene change. Naruto's current training area

Katsu's POV

Damn Sand and Sound! Peace is such a fragile thing and you are trying to break it! What the hell is wrong with you people? Do you really like war so much? Oh well time to see how Naruto's doing…

When I got there I saw Jiraiya-sensei really pissed off with Naruto. Naruto then shouted, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" and then he gave a look of success.

Jiraiya and I looked at what what Naruto had summoned. It was a tadpole with 2 hind legs.

"Just die! You have no talent at all!" Jiraiya yelled at Naruto.

"Well… at least he summoned one with legs…" I laughed.

"Yeah! I summoned one with legs so that's progress!" Naruto yelled back.

"YOU IDIOT! Try and summon one with both arms and legs!" Jiraiya scolded him.

"Shut up! It's better than before since it has legs!" Naruto argued back.

"Jiraiya-sensei… calm down… sake and beer is on me…" I said trying to calm my former teacher down.

"And I want RAMEN!" Naruto yelled.

"Well… for summoning a tadpole with hind legs I guess it calls for a celebration…" I laughed.

Scene change. Ichiraku Ramen.

Katsu's POV.

Naruto must really be a ramen freak but I guess it's alright after all how many chances do I get to have a 'eat-till-you-puke' contest? Not a home though… before we could even start eating our beef ramen, Chouji, the king of eating, arrived. At the end of the contest Naruto had 30 bowls, I had 33 bowls and Chouji had 34. Darn it! I lost by just one bowl… but I am just glad that we can spend some peaceful times before the finals…

After saying and waving goodbye to Naruto and Chouji, I headed to the bar where Jiraiya was waiting. We then sat down and I had beer while Jiraiya had sake. (I had my first beer when I was 15)

Jiraiya then decided to start a conversion by saying "Katsu-kun, you do know that war is inevitable."

"Yeah… people are gonna die… Orochimaru is strong… I have a feeling that hokage-sama is not going to survive the war." I said taking a gulp of beer.

Jiraiya stared at me, "You do know that you're underage to drink right?"

"Bah! A little beer don't kill anyone… after all you gave me my first drink when I summoned my first decent sized dragon." I said with a smile.

"You know about Naruto right?" Jiraiya said taking a sip of his sake.

"Yeah… what a burden… so unlike me." I said.

After our 'teacher-apprentice get together' session I headed back to the hotel when I stayed. War is inevitable huh? Then I'll try to reduce the death toll…

And that's all for the sixth chapter! I'll try to update soon! And please read and review so that I can improve the story a little!


	7. Hospital visits

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Reviewers' Corner

Pbjsandwich: Thanks for telling me how to correct some my mistakes! Solo work sure is tough…

Bevy-chan: Hmmm yet another person to get lost… oh well I don't blame you after all I get lost too when there is an OC in a story. Thanks for the encouragement!

Drunkdragon: Hmmm give the OC some character…. Wished you reviewed a little earlier but… I guess I could work on it. Also I don't really write from a specific POV, rather I tend to switch around. And him being a boring person… well I guess he kind of resemble me a little… and don't worry and take your time to finish your fanfic as I will read it.

Cocoa-latte: Mistakes with the summary… I guess I need to work on it. Thanks for letting me know and hope you update 'Dreams are Dreams' soon!

YaminekoByousai: Ok I guess I'll try to not to make him a know-it-all. Thanks!

Fei-sama: Thanks for reviewing and support!

The Emperor Kage

Chapter 7: Hospital visits

Katsu's POV

'Tomorrow is the Chuunin Exams final…' I thought as I walked towards the Konoha hospital. 'I still have not thought of how to cure Lee yet… Akemi is doing fine in her training…'

As soon as I reached the hospital I asked the nurse to show me where Rock Lee room is. When I got to his room I saw Sakura there.

"Sakura-chan? I see you are here to see Lee," I said.

"Yeah… his arms and legs may be healed but I heard that he still has other severe injuries…" Sakura replied.

"Oh! I heard that Chouji and Naruto are here in the hospital too." Sakura said.

"Chouji? Naruto? Hospital? Hahahahaha I wonder what they did." I laughed before walking out of Rock Lee's room.

I then asked the nurse where Naruto room was before heading there. When I got there I saw Naruto shouting at Shikamaru.

"Yo! Naruto. Shikamaru. How are you guys?" I asked.

"Hey Katsu, troublesome guy here used up too much chakra thus he was asleep for three days straight." Shikamaru replied.

"Oh? So I guess Naruto you succeeded in summoning?" I asked.

"Yeah! I summoned Gamabunta! He even agreed to make me his subordinate!" Naruto replied.

"I heard that Chouji is here. Why is he here?" I asked

"Chouji ate too much BBQ thus giving him an indigestion… how troublesome…" Shikamaru replied.

I then asked Shikamaru for Chouji's room number and then I headed to his room. When I got there I saw Chouji grumbling about something.

"Yo! Chouji what's with the long face?" I asked.

"Having plain porridge for breakfast, lunch and dinner is not fun at all! I wanna eat BBQ!" Chouji cried.

"Heh! That's what happens when you eat too much 'eat-till-you-puke' BBQ buffet." I replied him before breaking into a laugh.

Then the door opened slightly revealing a hand holding a basket of fruits. Chouji looked a little upset and then he said, "Geez, did you come to annoy me, Shikamaru?"

Ino then stepped into the room and said in a cheerful voice, "Hey, Chouji, feeling any better?"

Chouji stared at Ino before grinning widely and whispering to me, "Big-boned guys must in now!"

I smiled at that comment as I remembered how the girls used to try and get Sasuke's attention.

"Ino! How is Akemi doing?" I asked.

"Akemi-chan is so strong! She beat both forehead girl and me so easily! Makes me wonder whether she has an advance bloodline."

"Heh! Actually we have an advance bloodline!" I said.

"Really? What is it?" Ino asked.

"You'll see it during the Chunnin finals! I have to go now!" I said before leaving Chouji's room.

As I was about to leave the hospital I felt a weird chakra signature. It felt strange… definitely not

human… but if it wasn't human then… could it be a special type of chakra?

Normal POV.

With Naruto and Shikamaru in Rock Lee's room.

Gaara stood over Rock Lee's unconscious body as sand begins to cover Rock Lee. Suddenly Gaara froze and a single thought went through his mind 'My body…won't move.'

"Hey you!" Naruto yelled as he threw a punch at Gaara. The punch met Gaara's face only to crack the sand armor slightly.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Naruto yelled.

"Oi Naruto! When I'm using the Shadow Imitation technique, I move along with him. Got it?" Shikamaru said rubbing his left cheek.

"Sorry, Shikamaru. What are trying to do here?" Naruto questioned.

"I tried to kill him," Gaara said with no emotion on his face or in his voice.

'How can he remain so calm? He shouldn't be able to move because of my Shadow Imitation technique ' Shikamaru thought. Shikamaru then said "Why do you need to do that? You won the match. Do you have some sort of personal grudge against him?"

"No. I am going to kill him, because I want him dead." Gaara said in an emotionless voice.

"That's the most selfish thing I've heard!" Naruto yelled.

"You grew up in a bad environment, didn't you? You're really egocentric." Shikamaru said while thinking, 'actually, this guy is weird. I'm getting the chills. If he does something, Naruto and I can't handle him. Geez, what should I do…?'

Just as Shikamaru was thinking, Katsu kicked open the door and entered the room.

"Katsu-kun!" Shikamaru and Naruto said in unison.

Gaara stared at Katsu before saying, "If you bother me, I will kill you, too."

Katsu then said, "That strange chakra was yours wasn't it? Besides… what makes you think you can kill me?"

Naruto then shouted back, "Yeah! Now it's three on one! Just try it!"

Gaara then said in a cold voice, "If you bother me, I WILL kill you."

Naruto then pointed at Gaara and said, "You can't kill me!"

"Naruto! Stop doing that! He's as strong as a monster! You know that, right?" Shikamaru said.

"I have a real monster inside me. I won't lose to him." Naruto said.

Katsu stared at Naruto and then at Gaara and thought 'they are so similar, both with demons in them… that explains the weird chakra signatures… so unlike mine…'

"Neither would I. I have something way stronger than what's inside him." Katsu said.

"Both of you! Don't piss him off!" Shikamaru said.

"A monster, eh? Then we are the same. As you said, I did not grow up in a nice environment. I took the life of a woman who was called my mother when I was born. To become the ultimate ninja, my father used a ninja technique to bind an incarnate of sand to me."

"Ultimate ninja? I see the kazekage has succeeded…" Katsu said in a sarcastically.

"I was a monster at birth."

Shikamaru and Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Katsu narrowed his eyes 'bind a incarnate of sand? The kazekage is mad…'

"It is called Shukaku, and it was sealed in a teakettle. It is a living soul of an elder priest from the Hidden Village of Sand."

"Must be one of the binding techniques to bind a soul before birth. To think that you guys would resort to such a thing… You guys are crazy." Shikamaru said.

'He has… something inside of him, too?' Naruto thought

"That's not what a parent should do. What a twisted way to show love." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Love? Don't measure me with your values. Family? Let me tell what kind of link I have with my them. They are just lumps of meat linked by hatred and murderous intent. I stole my mother's life and was created to become the village's masterpiece. As Kazekage's son,my father taught me the secrets of ninja techniques…I grew up overprotected, spoiled and left alone. I thought that was love. Until that incident happened…"

"Let me guess… your father sent assassins after you? Am I right?" Katsu said.

"Yes. When I was six… My father tried to assassinate me numerous times!" Gaara said with his eyes widening.

"Gaara, I guess we share certain things in common. Remove the sand from Rock Lee, I have certain things to say to you." Katsu said in a low voice.

"No… I rather kill all three of you here!" Gaara said as the sand split into three parts and started heading to Naruto, Shikamaru and Katsu. Before anyone could move, Gai opened the door and said. "The main matches are tomorrow! There is no need to get hasty. Or do you want to get hospitalised today?"

Gaara then clutched his head in pain thinking back to all the painful memories, before walking out of the door.

Gai then stared at Katsu and said, "Kotashi-sama, I thank you for healing my student."

Katsu then looked at Gai with regret, saying, "Don't thank me… I could only have his limbs…his backbone is really badly damaged. I still have not figured a way to heal it completely yet."

Katsu then looked at Naruto and Shikamaru and said, "Let's go for ramen! Tomorrow is the finals!"

Sorry for the late update! I had a little writer's block! I will explain the bloodline that the royal family possess. I will also try and make a chapter where it tells of katsu's training.


	8. Chuunin exam finals!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Cocoa-latte: Bah! Sugar is good! Thanks for everything!

HikaruOfDreams: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Will do my best!

Night-Owl123: Thanks for encouragement too! Will update soon!

Zero32000: Sorry for the slight confusion. Thing is that Katsu was made a Chuunin unofficially as he did not really take part in the Chuunin exam. Besides he did explain his reasons for taking part in the Chuunin exam and the reason is that he wants to be acknowledged for what he is and not what he's title is. As for why he is an ANBU commander, it'll be explain later.

NOTE: I may skip or fast-forward some of the matches.

The Emperor Kage

Chapter 8: Chuunin Exams finals!

After Naruto's 'grand' entrance, Genma started explaining that there has been a change in the matches as something had happen to one the finalist named Dosu. Thus the match ups are as follows.

Uzumaki Naruto .vs. Hyuuga Neji

Gaara .vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Kankuro .vs. Aburame Shino

Temari .vs. Nara Shikamaru

Akemi .vs. Katsu

"Oni-chan, you are fighting me!" Akemi exclaimed.

"Hmmm… I think I just forfeit that match…" Katsu said.

"Oni-chan… don't you hold back just because I am your little sister!" Akemi said with a glare.

"Right… then don't you hold back either…" Katsu said with a grin.

Katsu's POV

Genma then told us to head to the waiting area as the first match was about to begin. The third hokage then invited the Kazekage and announced the start of the Chunnin exam finals.

Naruto sure was one rash kid… he really don't know how to use his kage buushins properly. I wonder… why didn't he just summon a toad to settle this? Now that his tenketsus are blocked what will he do? Just as I was thinking that I saw nine streaks of orange chakra burst out of Naruto.

'Kyuubi's chakra? Jiraiya-sensei must have taught him how to use it.' I thought with a smile. Besides it was inevitable that Naruto would win as Genma announced that Naruto had won the first round.

Sasuke still haven't arrived yet… Kankuro quit his match… weird and suspicious indeed. But at least Shikamaru 'did' his best… who can blame him? He haven't even learnt Shadow Hands technique… and now it's my match… MY MATCH! SO SOON?

Normal POV.

Akemi entered the arena first followed by Katsu. Genma stared at both the competitors before announcing to the crowd, "Match number 4! Her highness, Akemi-sama versus his highness, the crown prince, Katsu-sama!"

Gasps of surprise was heard from the audience. People then started chanting our names and even phrases like 'Long live the emperor! Long live the royal family!'

"Go Katsu-kun!" cheered Naruto.

"If you lose to Akemi, you'll have to bring us on a shopping spree!" Ino yelled.

"Akemi! Will you date me if you win?" Kiba shouted, only to earn glares from the audiences and Katsu.

"Shut up Kiba! I'll kill you if you try to touch my sister!" Katsu yelled back.

'Always trying to embarrass himself… worse than Naruto…' thought Shino.

'I bet that some of the feudal lord were actually betting on which of us would win…' Katsu thought before yelling at Genma, "And you! Stop with formalities!"

Genma then stared at Katsu before biting his toothpick and announcing, "Match number 4, begin!"

"How should we start this off?" Akemi asked.

"You could go first…" Katsu said.

"Fine!" Akemi yelled dashing straight at Katsu throwing a punch. Katsu shifted his head to left to avoid the punch. Katsu then use his palm to hit Akemi on the shoulder sending her flying to arena's wall. Akemi crashed into the wall causing a crater on the wall. Katsu then dashed in front of her, stamped his foot on the ground before saying, " Earth Dome technique!"

The ground then rose up and 'balled' Akemi up. Katsu stared at the earth ball before saying, "Akemi, you can come out now…" Akemi then floated up from the ground, directly behind Katsu.

Akemi then did some fast seals and ended with a serpent hand seal and saying, "Muddy Wave technique!" An earth wall suddenly rose up and became a mud. As soon as the earth wall became mud, it started splashing down on Katsu. The mud wave then hit Katsu only to disappear into a puff of smoke.

"Kage buushin?" Akemi muttered. Suddenly Akemi looked down on the ground and saw 3 black streaks heading her way.

"Shadow Copy technique?" Akemi said while running from the 3 black streaks.

"Not really… shadow copy only has one shadow following… this is the Death Capture technique!" Katsu said, "Unlike shadow copy, death capture does not require shadows to move further! The distance it can travel is only limited to how chakra you have to allow it to move!"

'Death Capture technique? It's so like shadow copy and yet it doesn't need shadows to move?' Shikamaru thought.

"One more thing. This is an original technique of mine!" Katsu said with a grin. Akemi then ran up the wall with the death capture following her up the wall. Akemi then leaped off the wall and then yelled at her brother, "Oni-chan! I have just outwitted you! Now that I'm in mid air, your death capture can't follow me!"

"On the contrary, it can!" Katsu said. Suddenly hands protruded from the black streaks. 3 black human-like beings then jumped out from the streaks.

"What!" Akemi said in shock as the black shadows clinked on to her. Katsu then smiled, "Death Capture isn't just an immobilisation type technique, it's also an offensive and defensive technique!"

Akemi then started to beat the black beings off her as she was falling to the ground but for every black being she beat off 3 more black beings jumped out from the streaks to take the place of the beaten one. Eventually Akemi and the black beings crashed down onto the ground. Katsu then released his Death Capture technique and started walking towards the area where his sister fell.

'Akemi… please be alright…' Katsu thought.

Just as Katsu was about to reach the area where his sister fell, a gust of wind blew the smoke away revealing Akemi standing up. A golden ghostly dragon then appeared from no where and began spiralling around Akemi's body. Her skin now had a kind of shiny and scaly texture to it. Her eyes changed from blue to green. Her eyes now looked like a snake's eyes.

"Oni-chan! I am serious now!" Akemi said, "That's why I am using Dragon's Body!"

"Hey Chouji! Do you think that's the advance bloodline Katsu-kun was talking about?" Ino asked.

"I think so… after all he did say we would see it at the finals…" Chouji replied while munching on chips.

FLASHBACK

"Akemi-chan is so strong! She beat both forehead girl and me so easily! Makes me wonder whether she has an advance bloodline." Ino said

"Heh! Actually we have an advance bloodline!" Katsu said.

"Really? What is it?" Ino asked.

"You'll see it during the Chunnin finals! I have to go now!" Katsu said before leaving Chouji's room.

END OF FLASHBACK

"A bloodline that isn't just on a specific body part but on the whole body, including the skin…" Asuma said.

"But what are its effects?" Kurenai asked.

"Who knows…" Asuma said.

Akemi then vanished from sight. Appearing in front of her brother to deliver a punch to the gut sending Katsu kneeling on the ground. Katsu then looked up and said, " You have improved… but there is still plenty of room for improvement."

Katsu then vanished from sight like Akemi did. Akemi chuckled before disappearing from sight.

"Where did they go?" Sakura asked.

"How would I know? They are just too fast…" Ino said.

A clash of metal was heard and then Akemi appeared on the roof above the Hokage and Kazekage. Katsu appeared on the roof opposite a second later. Akemi was panting heavily before she said, "Oni-chan… you're strong… but the eyes of the dragon is still able to see you." After saying that, Akemi jumped off the roof and performed a set of hand seals before ending with the seal of the tiger.

"Fire element! Dragon Fire technique!" she said as she blew out flames in the shape of dragons.

Katsu then jumped off the roof, slapping both his palms in front of his chest. Immediately mud began appearing on Katsu's skin covering his entire body until a mud sphere was formed. The mud sphere then dashed straight through the Dragon Fire technique.

"What? What technique did Oni-chan use?" Akemi muttered in shock. Akemi then raised her hands to catch hold of the mud sphere, however the mud sphere pushed Akemi all the way to arena's floor. Both princess and crown prince crashed into the ground creating a crater bigger than the ones created during Naruto and Neji's match.

When the smoke cleared, Katsu and Akemi were both standing up. Katsu looked at his sister and said, "Pretty good! You have mastered the uses of Dragon's Body."

Akemi smiled at the comment and said, "But I would truly like Oni-chan to fight with Dragon's Body."

Then both of them dashed at each other. Akemi started doing a set of hand seals ending with the seal of the rat.

"Earth element! Earth shuriken technique!" Akemi said, as clods of earth and dirt starting rising from the ground and flying towards Katsu.

"Too slow!" Katsu said as he weave between the projectiles heading towards him. He dashed up to sister. Katsu then stared deep into his sister's eyes saying, "Dragon eye! Astral Dragon's flight!"

Saying that Katsu's eyes turned green with silts. Akemi's eyes widen before she fell to the ground unconscious.

'So this is the power of the royal family… each one is strong in his or her own way… Dragon's Body is still a mystery though…' Genma thought.

'Dragon's Body… the doujitsu (eye technique)… could be as strong as sharingan or stronger?' Asuma thought.

'Seems like the Dragon's Body is able to protect it's user from many things… today we have seen it's power… but how much of it's power do we not know?' Kurenai thought.

"Winner! His highness the crown prince, Katsu-sama!" Genma announced.

Katsu glared at Genma before waving to the crowd. He then turned to Genma and said, "I'll let it go for now but please don't use formalities otherwise…"

And that's the all folks! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry if this update is late but I kinda had a slight writer's block (don't all of us suffer from it from time to time?). I'll try and update soon!


	9. Konoha's destruction commences

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A big thank you to all who read and review my fanfic!

The Emperor Kage

Chapter 9: Konoha's destruction commences

Normal POV

Now that the crown prince's match is over, there is still one more match which everyone is anticipating and that is the match between Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara. The crowd seems to growing more and more restless. Naruto got so impatient to the point that he jumped into the arena and tried to call Sasuke.

Finally Genma stared at his stopwatch and thought 'Time's up. I guess this is it.'

Just as Genma was about announce that Sasuke had lost the match as time was up, Katsu jumped into the arena shouted, "Kakashi! Sasuke! If you want to make a 'flashy' entrance, now is the time!"

Just as Katsu finished his sentence, a strong gust of wind blew into the stadium dragging many leaves with it, forming a miniature whirlwind next to Genma and Naruto. As the wind and the leaves settled down, Sasuke and Kakashi were revealed standing in the centre.

"See? He's here." Muttered Gaara.

"I'm sorry we're late." Kakashi said with his eyes closed.

"Name?" Genma asked with a smile.

Sasuke turned towards Genma and said, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with joy.

"He made it in time." Lee said.

"Lee-san!" Sakura said.

Immediately the crowd cheered.

'Geez, he caused us a lot of trouble for us, and he doesn't look sorry at all.' Thought Shikamaru.

"Heh! You're awfully late. I thought you weren't coming 'cause you're afraid to fight me." Naruto said.

"You won the first round?"

"Of course!

"Don't get too excited over it, idiot." Sasuke said.

"Well… it's hard to ask this after we've entered the stage with a flashy performance… but did Sasuke get disqualified?" Kakashi asked.

"He must have caught your habit of being late," Genma said.

"So is he?" Kakashi asked.

"He is fine. Sasuke's match was put on hold and he arrived just in time, so he didn't get disqualified." Genma reassured.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Alright guys… let's return to the spectators' stand," Katsu said.

Naruto and Shikamaru then followed Katsu. While they were going up to the spectators' stand, Naruto turned around and said to Sasuke, "Don't lose to that guy."

Katsu's POV

Sasuke… he sure is late and lucky too… he didn't get disqualified… oh well I guess it's for the best, hope he fares well against Gaara. Honestly that kid sure is weird especially his chakra.

We were walking up the stairs when we saw 2 grass nins standing in the corridor with Gaara.

"Low level tournaments like this Chunnin Exam are good for betting. Quite a few feudal lords come here just for that reason."

"So can you lose the match?"

'Idiots… they are trying to rig the match?' I thought

Immediately sand poured out of Gaara's gourd and started engulfing them in sand. The grass nins then tried to struggle out of the sand but to no avail. Naruto and Shikamaru were frozen with fear. I then turned to the both of them and said, "Calm down… it's 3 against 1. So even if he tries to attack us we can stop him."

"But he beat those 2 grass nins with ease!" Naruto said with fear in his voice.

"Did you not see my fight just now?" I asked.

Shikamaru's eyes then widen before he smiled. "It's true, Naruto. We can take him on if he tries anything funny."

Gaara then walked out of the corridor and past us. I then said to Gaara, "Man! You get the first kill already? Lucky!"

Gaara turned and stared at me, "You… I'll crush you!"

"Just try it! But first, go and settle Sasuke." I said.

With that he walked down the stairs to the arena. "Come on guys, let's go otherwise we'll miss Sasuke's match!" I yelled.

Soon I standing next to Kakashi, Gai and Rock Lee while Naruto and Shikamaru were standing at the back. Sasuke's pretty good… taking out that Suna Buushin (Sand Clone) fast. Gaara's also good, using the Suna Buushin as a shield to try and hold Sasuke down.

Suddenly just as Sasuke was about punch Gaara, he disappeared. Hmmm Sasuke speed has improved but I can still see him. Sasuke then ran behind Gaara and delivered a punch sending Gaara flying but his sand cushioned his fall. Sasuke then ran straight at Gaara, ducking under the stream of sand heading his way. He then kicked Gaara hard on the chest, sending Gaara flying yet again! Pretty good after just one month of practise.

Sasuke then started running in circles round and round Gaara. A ring of sand then floated around Gaara as a shield, however Sasuke ducked under the ring of sand and delivered an upward kick to Gaara's chin before grabbing his clothes and giving a knee to the gut.

"Not bad for just one month of training, improving his speed and taijutsu." I said.

Kakashi then looked at me and said, "Same to you. I saw your match and you and your sister were incredible fast."

"So that explains why you were late…" Sakura said, "Watching the match and all."

"Well… it's now everyday you get to see the royal family battle you know…" Kakashi replied.

"You nearly got Sasuke disqualified!" Ino yelled.

"Not really… there is another reason why we were late."

Gaara then got up and made his sand form a sphere around himself. Sasuke then tried to attack the sphere but every time he got close, spikes appeared cutting Sasuke a few times.

"Sensei, what do you mean by you were late for another reason?" Sakura asked.

"You'll wet your pants." Kakashi said.

Sasuke then leaped up the wall of arena. Placing his left hand downwards, a large amount of chakra suddenly appeared on his hands with streaks of 'lightning' coming out of it. Also the technique that Sasuke is using is also making a lot of noise, like the sound of a thousand birds chirping. I have heard of this technique from Jiraiya-sensei as he used to tell me tales from Konoha while he was training me.

I then stared at Kakashi and said, "Chidori? You taught Sasuke Chidori? Interesting."

"Obviously. I supervised his training as he is similar to me." Kakashi said.

"Hmmm… pretty obvious. He as sharingan after all…" Gai said, "So that's why you made him master hand-to-hand combat moves to dramatically increase his speed."

"Correct." Kakashi said with a smile.

"That's amazing! I can see the chakra clearly with my eyes. How is he doing it?" Sakura asked as Sasuke was running down the arena wall at a high speed.

"So it's called chidori… but what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Just a straight thrust." Gai replied.

"What?" everyone's head turned towards Gai.

"But it is Konoha's number one technique specialist, the copy ninja Kakashi's only original move. It's a secret move for assassination purposes. It's secret lies in the speed of the thrust, and the activation of the body to generate a large amount of chakra. Then he concentrates that large amount of chakra into the thrusting arm."

"Blah blah blah… the high speed then causes the crazy sound of chirping birds thus giving the name Chidori… just watch the match, something interesting is gonna happen." I interrupted.

Sasuke then dashed toward the sphere of sand and thrust chidori straight into the sphere of sand. A scream from Gaara was heard. Suddenly an arm with blue marking came out of the hole that Chidori caused.

"What was that? Stop the match!" I yelled as I jumped into the ring. 'A demonic presence? Sand's weapon?'

Just as I jumped in, feathers suddenly floating in the arena. 'Genjutsu?' I thought to myself.

"Kai!" I uttered dispelling the technique. Suddenly I heard an explosion, looking up I saw that it occurred at where the hokage and the kazekage were. Anbu units were rushing to area where the hokage was.

"Shit! Sasuke, handle Gaara! I gotta check on our friends first!" I said to Sasuke as I rushed to the spectator's stand.

Sasuke turned his head back to Gaara only to see Temari and Kankuro carry Gaara away.

When I arrived to where Naruto was, I saw Kakashi and Gai fighting Sound nins.

"Kakashi! I've sent Sasuke after Gaara! I'll wake Naruto and rest!"

"Roger Katsu-sama!"

I then checked on the genins and found Sakura had dispelled the technique on her own.

"Good job Sakura! I need you to go and wake Ino and Chouji up. I'll wake Naruto and Shikamaru up." I said.

Normal POV.

Katsu and Sakura quickly dispelled the genjutsu around their friends before heading to a corridor of the stadium. Katsu then briefly explained the situation to everyone.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"Team 10, I need you stay here and help stop the invasion. Naruto and Sakura will come with me to assist Sasuke. Gaara is more than what you think he is." Katsu said.

"Reptilian team 25 and 27 come forth!" Katsu commanded.

8 hooded reptilian guards appeared scaring and shocking most of genins. The leader stood forward and asked, "What's your command, my lord?"

"Team 25, head to the northern entrance, kill all sand and sound nin you encounter. If they surrender, immoblise them. Team 27 take out all sand and sound nins within this area. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord!" said the reptilian leader before vanishing from sight.

"Amazing..." Naruto muttered.

"But how will we track Sasuke down?" Sakura asked.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Katsu said after placing his palm on the floor. After the smoke cleared, it revealed a human size wingless dragon with green scales.

"What is your command my lord?" the green dragon ask.

"I need you track down a boy with 'that' kind of chakra." Katsu ordered.

"Hmmm… they are 2 of 'it'. Follow me!" the green dragon said as it jumped off.

As Katsu, Naruto and Sakura were following the green dragon, a sound nin jumped in front of them. Katsu then elbowed the sound nin into the wall causing a crater. He then increase the force which made a hole in the wall.

"Guys! We split up from here! Do your best team 10!" Katsu said as he, Naruto, Sakura and the green dragon jumped out of the hole in the wall.

And that's all for chapter 9! I will do my best to update soon!


End file.
